


Rebirth

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Die always suspected the park was full of rapist and murderers the second it went dark but he had always put these feelings down to paranoia and merely avoided the park out of habit. One day Die risks taking the short cut and his paranoia becomes his reality when he accidentally stumbles across a vampire and their victim.





	Rebirth

             Winter was approaching now and the days had grown so short that it was dark when he started work and dark as he left. It was kind of depressing to think about the fact he seemed to no longer even see the sun anymore, however at the moment he had other things to think about, like the freezing cold wind that pierced through his light weight jacket and jeans as if they were made off nothing but holes. It had been dry all day but the second he left to walk home it startled to rain. A freezing drizzle that couldn't even call itself real rain but managed to do the job of soaking Die right to the core.

            It was probably the terrible weather that convinced Die to make the short cut through the park, which was probably filled with drug addicts and murderers by now. If he was being honest he was scared of the dark and not really a nature lover either but right now the terrible weather was enough to make him push aside his fears. It wasn't like the path was too dark, every so often a street light lit up just enough to see by.

            Making up his mind Die crossed the street and entered the park finding it to be empty except for a man huddled under a makeshift shelter of the park wall and some bin bags propped up with sticks. Taking pity on the man Die handed over a thousand yen note and hoped the other would spend it on a nice warm meal somewhere and not on drugs or alcohol. He was never overly sympathetic of the homeless but tonight’s weather was so bad that he'd take pity on anyone forced to stay outside.

            “Thank you.” The man whispered grabbing Die's hand in gratitude. His touch was cold, almost deathly so, and Die pulled back feeling like he'd just shaken hands with a corpse. Of course he hadn't, this man was alive and well, considering his situation. Already he was taking down his bags and stuffing them into a worn rucksack and making sure he'd be alright Die turned and hurried back onto the path, looking forward to a nice warm shower followed by something hot for dinner.

             The cold weather made Die pick up a fast pace through the park and though he was jumping at shadows and the scratching sounds of wild animals he was already half way through the park when he saw the woman step out of the bushes. Her hair was long and brown or dark blond and she was dressed in a full length red dress with black trimming. She looked startled to see Die and quickly she turned and began to hurry down the path away from the stranger, clearly alarmed.

            Fear wasn't the normal reaction Die received from women and he was hurt that she feared him, although given the circumstances he suspected he would probably have screamed and run away. But that was stupid, she was the one hiding in the bushes not him. He should be the one afraid. Perhaps she was hiding in fear and it was his presence that gave her courage to come out?

            Curiosity got the better of him and Die poked into the bushes half expecting to find the woman's lover inside. Surely that was the real reason she had been in there? Pushing a branch aside Die found a man just like he had expected but he instantly knew something wasn't right. For a start he was lying face down in the mud and he didn't seem to be breathing. Die was about to see if the man was OK when someone grabbed him from behind, holding him tight against their body with one arm whilst the other pressed against his mouth stopping him from screaming.

            “You fool!” The man snapped. “Had you just walked on I would have let you live. Now I have to kill you. I'm not even hungry! You're such a pain!” Turning to see just who was threatening him Die saw little more than long hair resting on his shoulder and instantly he knew that this had been the woman from before. He'd been mistaken by the dress and darkness before but now he knew exactly what he was dealing with, for behind him was a man who just happened to be one of the murderers he feared filled the park the second the sun went down.

            Strangely Die didn't panic now he was faced with his fear, he stayed calm and collected knowing now he needed to use his brain to get out of this and panicking would solve nothing. Voices from his past guided him, his sister having taken a woman's self-defence class chatting about what she had just learnt, his best friend from high school teaching him a simple karate throw and his mother teaching him that courage wasn't an absence fear, more a way of controlling it. The words came together and moving quickly Die stomped down hard on the man's foot before pushing himself back into the assailant’s grip and tossing him over his head and flying down onto the corpse of their victim. Shocked by his own strength, the man was thin but still must be pretty heavy to throw, Die turned and ran, heading for the far exit with a racing heart. Now he could panic as he only needed his feet to move. One step at a time, as fast as he could, his long legs ate up ground and nervously he glanced over his shoulder to find an empty path. Breathing a sigh of relief he faced the exit once more and screamed as he saw the same man from before blocking his path.

            “Strong, brave, handsome,” The man listed seeming pleased. “I've changed my mind, you get to live.”

            “How?” Die stammered as he panted for breath. “How the hell did you overtake me?”

            “And it would be nice to make one of my own,” The man continued thoughtfully. “Yes, I think that's what I must do.”

            “What you must do?” Die asked, watching as twin fangs appeared in the other’s mouth. Vampire! His mind brought up the word in an instant and as unlikely as that might be Die wasn't in the mood to doubt his instincts that had helped him escape before. Again his mind brought up images to help him, vampires being burnt, staked, dragged into the sun, crucifixes and garlic. Well the sun was gone, he had no garlic or crosses and though he had a lighter he doubted he could burn anyone with that alone. It had to be staking and there was a branch just a few feet away.

            'Wood or silver?!”' Die's brain screamed at him, having seen both been used in different films. 'Idiot you have no silver stake!' he screamed at himself, lunging for the wood and grabbing onto it just as the vampire straddled him and tried to pin him to the ground. With one last lunge Die brought the branch up but with no sharp end it did nothing more than rip the front of the vampire’s dress.

            “Yes, you’ll make a good vampire.” The vampire decided, as he finally got Die pinned down and bit down into the other’s neck. He barely drank the blood, letting it pool onto the grass instead before removing his teeth and watching the two twin holes heal up with in a second.

            The next part was trickier for the vampire but he managed to rip open his own wrist and force the man to drink, filling the other’s mouth with thick blood that tasted nothing like blood to Die, who found himself swallowing against his will. It was a nice taste, fruity and sweet with the thick texture of a milkshake and he found himself not only drinking but enjoying the blood that seemed to warm him from his core and made him immune to the cold wind and rain that had started to pour, though Die had been too distracted by fear to even notice them until they were gone. Fear, what a strange emotion. He didn't feel afraid now, he didn't feel cold or anything at all. He felt tranquil and at peace. Was that what dying felt like? Didn't people say that just before you drowned you went into a dream state where nothing mattered? When you froze to death you merely passed into sleep? This was exactly what Die felt like now, as if his life was slipping away from him as he fell into eternal rest. Death wasn't something to be feared. Death was like an angel’s embrace taking you away from the cold, the pain and the fear and drifting you upwards into the sky as your breathing stopped, your heart stilled and your physical form lay in peace at last.

 

            Eternal peace didn't seem to last long, as after what felt like mere moments Die woke up. He was warm and cosy in his bed after what had to be the strangest dream. He had no memory of coming home and with a groan he rolled over to stare at his alarm clock that always sat on his bedside table. Only his clock wasn't there, or his table, or even the bedroom beyond. There was just a wall, papered in an egg shell blue marble effect wallpaper.

            “Oh good you're awake!” Cried out a cheerful voice, as the other side of the bed tipped as the man joined him. He seemed happy and excited and it took Die a second to recognise the voice as the one from his dream. The vampire was here? He felt like he should panic but instead he was only annoyed.

            “You're giving me a headache.” Die complained, as he sat up and glared at the other man, who was now dressed in black jeans and a red shirt worn open enough to reveal a simple gold necklace with a dragon charm. In this light it was clear the others hair was a dark blond and well cared for, it hung loose framing either side of the man's gentle features. It was strange to Die that he had feared this man who had so obviously taken care of him, carrying him home and putting him into bed in a pair of soft pyjama bottoms. 

            “Sorry.” The other apologised, falling quiet as he sat and watched Die as he gathered his thoughts. This man was real, which meant the events in the park properly had been too. If that was the case he had met a vampire and exchanged blood? He was a vampire too? Tentatively Die reached up and felt his teeth as smooth and human as always. He poked for a second at the gums and suddenly felt a slight itching sensation in his upper gum. Now he had fangs and he felt them proud of their length and strength. Like two daggers in his mouth they would serve him well. He glanced at the other vampire again and saw that though quiet he was admiring the fangs too.

            “You like my fangs?” Die asked and the other nodded.

            “Though they are bigger than mine.” He admitted, staring down at the bed as if he had just admitted his penis was smaller than Die's.

            “You seem embarrassed.” Die commented, curious about this reaction.

            “The stronger the vampire, the larger the fangs,” The man admitted. “I'm not that strong but I am fast. Still I knew you'd be a strong one. You managed this as a human!” He finished, pulling up his shirt to reveal a nasty series of scratches on his stomach. They looked infected, a burning red and Die gasped as he realised that was where his stick had scraped against the vampire’s stomach. So it was wood then that hurt a vampire.

            “Isn't there anything you can put on that?” Die asked feeling a little guilty for hurting this man, who now seemed nothing but sweet and perhaps a little bit shy.

            “It's poisoned but it should heal in time,” He promised. “Human blood would help but there's only a few hours left until sunrise and I didn't want to leave you alone before.”

            “Why?” Die asked curious.

            “Because I had to be here when you woke up. To see what you were like,” He replied. “You're my first you know but people can change dramatically when they become vamp. You never truly know what you're getting. I was so shy in life. Quiet, could barely talk to friends never mind strangers. At least now I can handle normal conversation.”

            “That is just adorable,” Die declared wrapping an arm around the blond and holding him close. “Well if I'm both bigger and stronger than you I’ll just have to protect you. I'm Die by the way. I think that's a good vampire name. It was Daisuke but Die always has been my nickname.”

            “Shinya,” The gentle vampire replied, as he leant against his new protector with a smile. This was going exactly how he had hoped though Die had already shown he could be easily annoyed when he just woke up. He could handle that and Die didn't seem concerned about the events in the park any more, why should he be? It was perfectly natural behaviour for a vampire to kill, though Kaoru had been limiting things recently, restricting how many humans their kind could kill to try and avoid detection. It was annoying but necessary and Shinya wasn't the kind to question a vampire lord, especially when the vampire in question was his maker.

            “I'm going to get you blood!” Die declared, as he began to fight his way out of the bedsheets knowing this was exactly what he should do. He had hurt Shinya and now he needed to make him better. Who cared if Shinya had killed a man before killing him? Death was death, final and irreversible, but pain could be healed. His thought process made him stall for a second as he realised that before he would have been horrified by what Shinya had done. No, he didn't care about the man's death. Why should he? He didn't know him and as for his own, well he was still conscious and functioning so that was no concern either.

            “You shouldn't go out alone,” Shinya worried as he watched Die begin to hunt for his clothes. “You don't know how.”

            “I bite into their neck and collect the blood in some kind of container.” Die replied.

            “And you'll stop them screaming how?” Shinya demanded.

            “With my hand?” Die suggested.

            “There's an easier way and there's rules,” Shinya replied. “Besides there's only two hours before sunrise.”

            “I'll be back before then,” Die promised. “You don't have to worry about me burning up.”

            “See you don't even know about the sun!” Shinya scolded, frowning as Die finally found his clothes hung up in the wardrobe and began to get dressed. “I'm going to have to come with you.”

            “I can handle this.” Die replied but Shinya didn't believe him.

            “I'll have to teach you everything.” Shinya realised. “Starting with the sun seeing as you brought it up. It doesn't burn us, it doesn't hurt us at all, though it does blind us. It's so bright and our eyes are designed to see in the dark.”

            “So we could go around in the day if we learnt how to cope with being blind?” Die asked surprised.

            “We could,” Shinya agreed. “But we don't tend too because why weaken yourself like that?”

            “I don't think it's a weakness. I think it's a strength to not let the sun control you.” Die replied, surprising Shinya who had never thought about it like that. Die was going to be a refreshing change in his life that had grown boring and predictable, he could see this already and it made him happy. He should have changed a human before! It was fun and exciting and this one seemed to have already put himself in the role of protector. It's been awhile since anyone had tried to protect him.

 

            Die found himself in the park once more, finding it just a short walk from Shinya's basement apartment. It felt like day now though the stars burned bright in the sky, so many new ones his vampire eyes could pick up! The moon shone as bright as the sun and the street lights were nothing but a nuisance, making his eyes hurt if he tried to look at them for too long. The rain had stopped long ago and though it was still cold Die found it no longer bothered him.

            They walked aimlessly for a while, as Die got used to his new vampire senses, sight, hearing and smell were all beyond anything a human could dream off, so acute that they took some getting used too. Unfamiliar sounds startled Die before he realised what they were, heartbeats and breathing from animals and people alike!

            “The homeless man is back.” Shinya commented turning a predatory gaze on the man huddled in a corner. He was asleep now and looked at peace but Die knew the second he woke up he'd look miserable once more.

            “I know him, I gave him some money just before I met you,” Die commented. “It'd be a waste to kill him.”

            “You don't have to kill your prey.” Shinya reassured Die, understanding the concept of protecting your investment but not why Die had wanted to help this man in the first place. He was clearly powerless and therefore unimportant.

            “When I woke up as a vampire I knew I had to protect you,” Die commented. “That's how I feel about him. I don't know why but let's leave him at peace.”

            “You know, when I was made a vampire I felt the same way. That I had to protect the man who had made me, even though the death he brought me was both gruesome and cruel. It was a last minute decision to save me and make me like him, he was impressed that I had the strength not to scream or beg for mercy. His name is Kaoru, he's a vampire lord and you'll have to meet him soon, I think he'll like you.”

            “If he doesn't?” Die asked, sensing there was something Shinya wasn't telling him. The other vampire seemed concerned and withdrawn.

            “Then you will be staked,” Shinya replied. “But you're strong, he likes that, and independent and mine. I was his lover before I was replaced and he still favours me, I think.”

            “I see. Is that why you changed me?” Die wondered. “Because you think I'm strong?”

            “And beautiful,” Shinya added. “I want a companion and you seemed like a good choice.”

            “A bit of a gamble,” Die teased. “You knew nothing about me, what if I like women?”

            “Then I’ll wait,” Shinya replied. “It's boring to stick to one gender when you get to live for eternity, you'd get bored of women and then come to me because you know I want you. All vampires begin to experiment in time. With gender, with humans... I know a vampire who experimented with a werewolf.” He finished with a shudder at the thought.

            “Don't like werewolves?” Die teased.

            “He was in wolf form at the time,” Shinya remarked, not at all surprised to see a disgusted grimace cross Die's face.

            “How far have you gone?” Die wondered.

            “Vampires of both genders and one human man,” Shinya admitted. “But I didn't like him, humans are so hot it's like having sex with a radiator. or something.”

            “Because we're cold.” Die realised. “Well I was bi in life. so perhaps your instincts in finding a partner aren't so bad?”

            “No, I think they're good.” Shinya agreed with a pleased smile. as he marked yet another point in Die's favour. “So what kind of person do you want to hunt tonight?”

            “Someone pretty?” Die suggested. knowing this was the right answer by the way Shinya's face lit up in a smile. He'd seen enough off the man and his home to know the other cared for the way things looked and how others perceived him. Had he not chosen Die based on nothing but looks and power? Well power was important, Die understood that now and just thinking about it made his fangs grow long and strong. A symbol of his power? Well he'd wear these fangs with pride.

            “The host clubs should be closing soon, perhaps if we search around there?” Shinya suggested and Die quietly followed him. surprised at just how late such places opened. They waited silently, watching, glad there was more human life here than anywhere else in the city. People still spilled out of the clubs drunk and often without regard for their own safety. they were easy pickings and eagerly Die approached a young girl and with just a few whispered words had her following him away from the sounds of life. Die checked back only once to make sure Shinya was following and with the confident gate of a man who thought they knew what they were doing. he soon had the girl in a dark alley. He'd had to hide his fangs for a while but now they grew once more and like a snake he struck pinning the woman down, as he prevented her screaming with his hand.

            “She bit me!” Die exclaimed seconds later, as he stared at Shinya who was laughing at his failed attempt to feed.

            “Shhh don't panic.” Shinya whispered as he made eye contact with the girl who instantly did as was asked of her. With gentle words Shinya had her in a trance and gently detached Die from their chosen victim. She didn't run, only swaying drunkenly as she watched Shinya with wide admiring eyes. Blood still dripped from her neck so Shinya wiped some away with his finger and pulled open his shirt so he could spread the blood over his wounds which began to heal instantly. A little more blood and the vampires stomach was smooth and undamaged and with a nod to Die he let the other feed, before releasing the girl who would have no memories of what had happened.

            “You make it seem so easy.” Die complained.

            “It is easy,” Shinya teased. “You have blood on your lips.” He added leaning over to gently lick it away. Startled Die reached up and stared at Shinya, who smiled flirtatiously waiting for Die's response.

            Blinking for a moment Die smiled and slowly approached Shinya until he had the other with his back to the wall trapped between Die's arms. Eagerly Shinya accepted the offered kiss before glancing nervously at the setting moon. They had time to walk home but not if they messed about now.

            “You have nice lips, sweet with blood,” Die whispered but the other was distracted now and he glanced down the alley wondering if they had company. He too noticed the moon and with a cheeky smile he pulled away. “Race you home.” He got out, bolting down the streets with ease, losing himself in the rhythm of his footsteps pounding on the ground below. He'd never run so fast in his life and it felt exhilarating to be able to run like this. He felt free and what's more his body wasn't tiring. He needed no breath, had no heartbeat, running felt no harder than standing still but so much more rewarding.

            Die knew the city well and took several short cuts but when he turned onto the street where Shinya lived the other was leant against the wall waiting. There was still a good few hundred meters to run, so Die kept up his pace shocked that Shinya had beat him by so much. There was no quicker route here, no short cuts he hadn’t taken himself, the other was simply that fast.

           

            Die slid into the bed beside Shinya, knowing the other’s intentions weren't just to sleep through the day but not really minding. His intentions were less than innocent as well and he had been glad when the other had announced this was the only bed in the apartment. He always had been a little promiscuous and now he was a vampire he suspected he was even more so, everything seemed easier now if you wanted something you took it with none of the emotions humans seemed to attach to things, the emotions he had attached himself only the night before.

            Gently Die wrapped an arm over Shinya who moved closer until their naked chests were pressed together and taking this as a positive sign Die began to kiss Shinya, gently letting his lips move down onto the others neck getting a murmur of response. His lips continued to cherish Shinya as he moved down onto his shoulder and then suddenly he felt lethargic and tired. Pulling away he saw Shinya was on the verge of sleep, as sweet and innocent as an angel.

            “The sun.” Shinya muttered sleepily, as his eyes shut and he drifted of leaving Die stunned. He'd never had a man fall asleep on him like this before but he didn't blame Shinya knowing the other had been up all night and the sun was affecting him as well.

            “Power is in staying awake.” Die reminded himself but right now there didn't seem to be any reason not to sleep and reluctantly he curled up closer to his maker and let his consciousness slip into a trance like state, neither awake or asleep, just restful. He used the time to think over his new life and by the time the sun set he had a billion questions to ask Shinya who was happy to answer them at first, before declaring it was time to go and see Kaoru. The longer they waited the more likely Kaoru would condemn Die's existence as punishment for Shinya keeping secrets.        

 

            Kaoru's home was a mansion in the middle of a large estates in the suburbs of the city. It was the kind of place that Die would have felt intimidated just to walk past but Shinya seemed at home here and remembering the importance of power Die did his best to look the same.

            Vampires watched them as they passed but nobody challenged Shinya, if anything they respectfully drew away, whilst giving Die curious glances as the pair walked through the halls until they finally reached Kaoru's private rooms, where he was sat on a expensive looking sofa with a blue haired man grinding against him in some form of lap dance.

            “Shinya?” Kaoru asked, seeming surprised but pleased to see his guest. The other vampire paused, clearly unashamed, and glanced over at the pair, seeming a bit put out for being interrupted, only to be delighted seconds later as he saw Shinya had a friend.

            “A new vampire?” The blue hair man cried out delighted, as he went to greet Die happily. “I'm Toshiya.”

            “I see,” Die replied, ignoring the man as he stared Kaoru down. So this was the man who had tossed Shinya aside when he got bored? Shamelessly flaunting the replacement before him? It made him angry but Shinya didn't react, beyond wrapping his arms protectively around Die and staring at Kaoru with pleading eyes.

            “So where did you find this one?” Kaoru asked, as he slowly got up and approached Die in a manner designed to make the other back down, Die didn't react though and continued to glare at the vampire lord.

            “In the park,” Shinya replied. “Isn't he gorgeous?”

            “Yes,” Kaoru agreed. “Make sure you teach him the laws.”

            “I will.” Shinya promised with a relieved smile. There had never been any real doubt Kaoru would accept Die's presence but there was always the chance, as their leader could be unpredictable at times.

            “Tell me, who are you to judge who lives and who dies?” Die demanded.

            “I'm the vampire lord,” Kaoru replied calmly, used to such outbursts. “My very desire is to be fulfilled without question.”

            “Why?” Die demanded. “Why do you get to have such power?”

            “Because I earned it.” Kaoru responded.

            “I see,” Die replied. “So one day I could have such power?”

            “Perhaps,” Kaoru replied. “Why would you want it?”

            “Because clearly power is everything and I want it.” Die replied stubbornly.

            “Ambitious, I like that.” Kaoru complimented Die, who merely glared and turned to leave, finding Shinya staring at him clearly impressed by his courage. Smiling Die took Shinya's hand and walked out, determined that one day he would have what Kaoru had and Shinya could be his queen, the other deserved no less.

            “He's something.” Toshiya commented impressed.

            “He is,” Kaoru agreed. “And clearly already protective of Shinya. It's nice to see.”

            “He challenged you though.” Toshiya commented but Kaoru only smiled.

            “I know. Vampires like him make life interesting,” Kaoru explained. “He hates me now, I can tell, but I think one day we're all going to be friends. Just like what happened with Kyo.”

            “What makes you say that?” Toshiya wondered.

            “Just a feeling,” Kaoru replied. “And I’ve always trusted my instincts.”

 

            Fed and happy the couple returned to Shinya's home, energised by the night they had just shared on the town. They had danced in clubs, broken into shops to go shopping and scared a couple of Yakuza thugs just for laughs. It had been a great night but Die was determined to make it better.

            “We have an hour before sunrise, what would you like to do?” Shinya asked shyly, as he played with one of the buttons on his shirt. He'd been wearing men's clothes again today, wanting to attract Die's attention which he more than certainly had.

            “I think you should make up for falling asleep on me last night.” Die replied, pleased when Shinya nodded almost shyly. As gentle as he had been before Die claimed Shinya's lips with his own, pleased when the other eagerly kissed him back. With gentle arms he held Shinya to him and cherished the man who had changed his life for ever.

            Eventually Die surprised Shinya by picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom, where he lay him gently on the bed and quickly, but gently, undressed the other admiring his beauty in its entirety for a moment before making a show of removing his own clothes. Die had never been ashamed of his body, though he knew he had flaws, and so he let Shinya get a good look at everything before bending over the other again and letting his mouth wander over the other’s soft skin, exploring every inch as Shinya moaned softly occasionally.

            Reaching up Shinya pulled Die down on top of him and kissed him eagerly, wanting more from Die than he had offered so far. He was more than a little bit turned on by this new man in his life and saw no need to wait any longer for what his body craved.

            “Do you have...” Die began before finding lube pushed into his hands. He smiled for a second before realising that this was it, there would be no condoms. He'd always been a good man who took care of his health and the idea of not using them with a man he barely knew almost had him give up on the whole idea before it occurred to him that such things were probably not even necessary.

            “We don't need condoms.” Shinya explained, sensing Die's hesitation and taking a guess as to what had caused it.

            “Sure.” Die agreed, as he coated his fingers liberally and gently began to prepare the other as he kissed him not allowing any sounds of pleasure escape from the other’s soft and gentle lips. Beneath him Shinya shuddered in pleasure and his grip on Die tightened as his hips shot up trying to bury Die's fingers deeper inside him. He loved sex though he could still be shy at times and afraid to ask for what his body desired.

            “Take me.” Shinya begged as Die continued to prepare him well past the point when Shinya himself had thought he was ready.

            “Don't be so eager.” Die teased removing his fingers anyway and carefully positioning himself over Shinya as he pushed his length inside. Instantly Shinya's legs and arms wrapped around him cocooning him against his body but Die didn't mind and returned to kissing Shinya as his body moved steadily into the other as they made love, a term Die rarely used but knew fitted well with what they were doing tonight.

            For Shinya the pleasure was intense and non stop but getting sick of Die's gentle pace he pushed the other onto his back moving with him so that he was riding his lover. This was his favourite position and sitting up to straddle Die properly he let his inhibitions go and let every last moan escape filling the room with the sounds of his lust. His eyes shut in pleasure that only grew as Die began to stroke his erection with long gentle fingers pleasuring him beyond anything Shinya had felt before.

            In the end the couple came together, sharing the pleasure with a combined moan, their voices mixing together like a symphony that ended when Shinya fell off Die and cuddled up to his side. His body cried out for affection after sex and Die was there to give it to him, stroking his hair and whispering kind words until the sun rose and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
